Sneaking Out
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Zak decides to sneak out of his home while Abbey Grey sits for him.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Author's note - This story takes place after Target: Fiskerton and before Food of the Giants.

Zak Saturday stood in the living room while his parents departed in order to go to dinner and a movie. He glanced at Abbey Grey who smiled at him. He observed her long black hair, green eyes, blue suit, dark gloves and boots, and kind smile. He shook his head back and forth when she wished to know if he was hungry. Zak followed her to the furniture and sat next to her. He viewed her switching the television on.

Zak and his sitter were very interested when they saw a program about cryptids. They grinned and viewed one of the mysterious animals on the screen. The skunk-haired boy recognized it as a Wendigo. His dark eyes were still on the white monster's hairy form. He focused on the creature's enormous teeth and claws. He imagined using his cryptid controlling ability to pacify the savage beast.

Zak Saturday and Abbey Grey saw another cryptid known as the Dingonek. They admired its scaly red body and dragon-like head. Multiple yellow and blood-red tentacles resembled a mane. Its canines happened to be large like its paws. Its small eyes were light green. The most unusual body part was a scorpion-like tail. A single horn emerged from its forehead. The unusual creature was also called the Jungle Walrus due to its huge teeth.

''Cool cryptid!'' the Saturday boy muttered when he viewed the Enfield Horror. He saw the monster's grey body and three legs. Two small arms emerged from its mud-like chest. Zak Saturday observed the small cryptid's jagged mouth.  
He grinned at the Enfield Horror's large reddish-pink eyes. He and his dark-haired sitter were interested when the creepy creature stood near a medium sized house and scratched the door. The beast glanced at the camera and hissed.  
It began to flee before the next cryptid was revealed.

''The Amarok!'' Zak Saturday whispered when the white bipedal wolf appeared on the television screen. He remembered coming across the creatures in the ice caverns of Ellef Ringnes some time ago. He and Fiskerton searched for his weapon known as the Claw since it was lost during their previous snowball fight. He and the gorilla-cat viewed Leonidas Van Rook entering a chamber and stealing artifacts in order to make a profit. Many angry Amaroks emerged from their burial mounds. Zak managed to obtain the artifacts and returned them to the chamber. He observed the Amaroks approaching him and used his cryptid influencing power to put them back in their mounds.  
He repeated his action when the white Amarok arrived. He smiled as Van Rook's companion, Doyle Blackwell, mentioned finding the Claw and revealed it. The weapon was placed in the young boy's hands until Doyle departed.

''Are you hungry now, Zak?'' Abbey Grey wished to know. She continued to face him while he turned to her.  
She saw the surprised look on his face. She observed him shaking his head back and forth again. The green-eyed woman offered to get pizza and bring him with her. She got the same silent reply.

Zak Saturday observed his sitter shrugging. He focused on the cryptid program again. His dark eyes increased in size when a thought entered his mind. He decided to search for the mysterious animals instead of watching them on his television screen. He turned to Abbey Grey and frowned. Zak knew she would never allow him to go outside alone. He looked down for a few seconds. He proceeded to yawn and stretch.

''I am exhausted! I will go to bed now,'' Zak said. He saw the surprised look on Abbey's face. He listened while she mentioned him never wishing to sleep early during previous sitting jobs. He observed her quizzical expression, closed his eyes, and yawned again. The young Saturday opened them and saw her slow nod. He stood until he went to his room at a snail's pace.

Zak walked into the chamber and viewed Fiskerton standing near his bed. His jaw dropped when he observed the gorilla-cat grinning and holding a stuffed unicorn. He thought he hid the animal in a secret area.  
He approached his ''sibling'' and snatched it out of his long arms. Zak Saturday dropped it before he described his plan. The tall creature looked a little worried.

''I won't be gone for a long time, Fiskerton. You must remain here in case Abbey decides to check on me. You can view the cryptid program with her. Prevent her from entering my room,'' Zak said. The gorilla-cat's worried expression remained on his face. He viewed the boy opening the window. He observed him crouching on a branch and climbing down the tree. Fiskerton walked out of the room and went to join Abbey Grey.

''Hello. You can watch the cryptid program with me, Fiskerton,'' said Abbey. She observed the creature sitting next to her blue suit-clad form. She smiled and focused on the screen. She thought the current animal was fascinating.  
Fiskerton tried to enjoy the television show. He continued to worry about Zak Saturday and hoped he was OK.

Zak wandered near his home and began to squint when he saw a large form. He gasped while a familiar villain appeared. He was able to recognize the red suit, dark boots, short hair, and mechanical mouth. ''Piecemeal!'' he exclaimed before he remembered the criminal invading his home some time ago. He recalled using his mother's Tibetan Fire Sword to send him out of the building. Another memory appeared which consisted of the rogue returning to obtain Fiskerton for Vincent Vladislav Argost. Piecemeal attempted to eat Zak Saturday's ''sibling'' within a train until Argost's neural parasite knocked him unconscious. Zak's memories vanished as he frowned at the cryptid-eating rogue.

''What are you doing here, Piecemeal? Are you looking for more cryptids to eat?'' the young boy wished to know. He observed the rogue nodding at a snail's pace. He viewed Piecemeal's strange jaws splitting apart.  
The villain's tiny fangs caused him to shudder. The unusual man proceeded to roar.

*I must protect my home again!* Zak thought. He glanced at his empty hands and groaned. *I wish I brought the Claw with me* he pondered. He avoided Piecemeal's jaws by stepping to one side. He began to run before he looked over his shoulder. The odd criminal chased the young boy.

Zak Saturday ceased running when he found himself under Zon's nest. He observed the creature opening her eyes.  
He smiled while she screeched and attacked Piecemeal. He knew she remembered viewing him with Leonidas Van Rook in a Swiss town. It happened to be the day when Piecemeal and Van Rook tried to capture Fiskerton. The criminal proceeded to flee before Zon returned to her lair and closed her eyes.

''Thanks, Zon!'' Zak whispered until he ran to a tree. He climbed it and crouched on the branch again.  
He opened the window and entered his room. He closed it before he dressed in his orange pajamas. Zak Saturday got under the blanket. He began to shut his eyes the minute his head touched the large pillow.

Zak's parents eventually returned home and approached Abbey Grey and Fiskerton. They wished to know where Zak was.  
They listened while Abbey mentioned their exhausted son. She also said he enjoyed watching the cryptid program with her.  
She and the gorilla-cat proceeded to stand at the same time. The latter switched the television off.

''Thanks for looking after Zak, Abbey,'' Doc said until he parted with some money. He saw her smile before she left. He and his wife went to their offspring's room. They grinned at the sight of the sleeping boy. They saw the unicorn on the floor and picked it up. Zak's parents placed it in their son's arms and continued to beam.

The End


End file.
